Kekasih Oh
by Nae Vicky
Summary: Oh Sehun hanya milik Xi Luhan. Mereka saling memiliki dan saling mengagumi satu sama lain.
1. chapter 1

Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

\--

Sebenarnya tidak akan pernah menjadi rumit jika saja Sehun datang tepat waktu sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan tadi siang.

" Dasar Oh Sialan Sehun"

Umpatan itu terdengar lagi dari bibir tipis seorang Xi Luhan bagaimana tidak ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan terhitung 2 jam sejak ia datang pukul 7 tadi di cafe ini. Kenyataannya si tampan sialan yg baru dia umpati tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri Oh Sehun. Dokter bedah, muda , tampan , mapan dan kenapa sialan? jawabannya karna si tampan sialan itu mengajakknya untuk dinner bersama tadi siang.

" _Aku tidak akan telat sayang . Aku janji , karna nanti jam 6 aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan jam 7 kita akan merayakan anniversary kita dg romantis. Jadi tunggu aku okay " ._ Luhan masih ingat dg jelas perkataan kekasihnya di telfon tadi siang dan lihatlah nyatanya. Ini bukan telat lagi mungkin si Oh sialan Sehun sedang bercengkrama dg suster bernama Soojung yang _katanya_ masuk kandidat suster tercantik tersexy dan ter ter lainnya di rumah sakit. Terlibat adu lidah dan saling menggesek paha. Oh apa yang kau bayangkan Xi Luhan kau bahkan akan membuat otakmu terbakar dg sendirinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding cafe jam 9:10, melihat ke arah pintu lalu melihat minumannya yang sudah mulai habis.

" Sudahlah mungkin aku pulang saja"

Dg beberapa helaan nafas namja bermata rusa itu lantas memasukan ponselnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

" Luhann ! "

Ia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah pintu dan deru nafas yang tidak teratur , sorot mata setiap pengunjungpun sontak menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang mengatur nafas di depan sana. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Akhirnya kekasihnya datang dg setelan hijau seragam oprasi dan jas dokter yang melekat apik di badanya . Tapi bisakah kita perjelas, semua pakaiannya berantakan lengkap dg wajah berkeringat yang sialnya tetap tampan.

" Kami mendapat beberapa pasien yang harus di operasi dadakan karna kecelakaan. Jadi bisakah kau tidak marah? "

Tau tau si _tampan_ berantakan sudah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa setangkai bunga yang tidak jauh berantakan dari kondisi pemiliknya. Luhan meringis bergantian melihat bunga lalu melihat kekasihnya

" Kau dan bunga jelek ini sama-sama konyol"

Menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali lalu si manis Xi melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe. Setidaknya ia harus menyelesaikan ini tanpa harus menjadi tontonan banyak orang di cafe.

Di luar cafe si cantik melihat sekelilingnya apa kekasihnya bahkan lupa membawa mobil?

Dan sesaat kemudian pandangannya sudah dihalangi oleh wajah tampan kekasihnya penuh keringat dan juga terlihat sangat menyesal.

" Luhan maaf aku tau ini keterlaluan tapi hanya Chanyeol dokter bedah yang tersisa di shif malam, sementara ada 3 pasien yanv membutuhkan operasi dengan cepat. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

Luhan menghela nafas ingin marah tapi terlalu tidak tega melihat keadaan _mengenaskan_ dari kekasih yang sudah ia kencani tepat 3 tahun di hari ini.

" Baiklah

Mau bagaimana lagi aku memaafkanmu. Jadi apa kau bahkan lupa membawa mobilmu Dokter Oh "

Luhan sedikit menggerang dan kekasihnya tersenyum lalu diikuti tawa kecil ,

" Aku berlari karena macet Lu, 1 km kau mau aku ambil mobil dulu? Kita masih bisa pergi ke taman untuk sekedar membeli es krim dan aku akan mencari bunga yang sungguhan"

Kekasihnya berujar lagi. Luhan tersenyum entah kenapa hatinya menghangat mendengar kekasih yang telah ia umpati selama 2 jam ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkan ia yang sendiri. Terbukti dari ia yang berlarian dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

" Tidak. Kita akan mengambilnya bersama sayang"

Si cantik tersenyum lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir si tampan yang masih sedikit takut akan dimarahi kekasihnya. Hei bagaimana mungkin kau marah jika melihat kekasihmu dengan wajah kelelahan seperti ini. Luhan meraih tangan prianya untuk di gandeng lantas ia melangkah pelan di trotoar jalanan yang masih ramai.

" Sehunna kenapa kau diam saja?" Luhan menggoyangkan tangan mereka, takutnya Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan karna kelelahan.

" Ah tidak. Aku hanya terkejut , kenapa kau tidak marah Lu?. Aku telat ah bukan telat lagi , aku bahkan mengumpat sebanyak yg aku bisa karna jam 9 aku baru keluar dari ruang operasi. Sedangkan aku memiliki jan- "

Cup

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di bibir pria Oh yang daritadi mengoceh , Luhan sudah hafal dg jelas si dingin Oh Sehun kekasihnya sangat irit bicara ia hanya akan berceloteh saat merasa bersalah.

" Ey jadi sehunku ingat dg janjinya

ingat jika kekasihnya menunggu dari jam 7? "

Luhan sedikit terkikik sungguh melihat kekasihnya yang _Out of Character_ sangat menarik , membuatnya senang sekaligus bangga bawasannya sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun hanya dia yang tau.

" Tentu saja aku ingat sayang, aku sudah menyiapkan dari kemarin bunga di ruanganku yg kubeli waktu makan siang entah tiba-tiba hilang kemana. Dan berahirlah aku mengambil sembarangan bunga konyol di pekarangan rumah sakit "

Sehunnya kembali mengoceh lagi, Luhan suka saat kekasihnya lebih banyak bicara suaranya Luhan suka.

Jadi Luhan memutuakan untuk diam dan terus berjalan menggoyangkan lengan keduanya lagi sambil senyum cantik yang ia biarkan tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

" Hey Lu , padahal aku kira kau akan marah marah menudingku macam macam atau mungkin yang lebih buruk kau menangis tapi lihat kau malah tersenyum dengan cantik disini. Jadi bisa katakan pria Sialan mana yang membuatmu tersenyum? "

Itu suara posesif Sehunnya diikuti dengan tarikan halus di pipinya, tangan Sehun sedang menangkup pipinya lengkap dengan tatapan berfikir kekasihnya.

" Aku mau menikah dengan Sehun "

Oh ayolah apalagi ini kenapa Luhan dg wajah secerah tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat aneh tanpa ada pemberitauan apapun. Jadilah Sehun semakin memandang kekasihnya bingung.

" Baiklah aku yang jauh lebih ingin menikahimu Xi Luhan, jadi kenapa kau terus tersenyum? Harusnya kau marah bukan? "

Luhan menggeleng melepaskan tangkupan tangan sehun di pipinya dan kembali berjala n ceria dengan kekasihnya.

Dia berlari lantas menghampiri seseorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dg ibunya.

" Ahjumma lihat pria ini dia kekasihku dia sangat tampan bukan? "

Si cantik bertanya dg semangat lalu sesekali menatap wajah kekasihnya yg terlihat kikuk dan sibuk membenarkan rambutnya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bilang Sehun tampan dg baju kumal dan rambut acak acakannya bahkan pada orang yg baru melihatnya.

" Iya kekasihmu sangat tampan nak, apa dia dokter? Dia bekerja dimana biar nanti ahjumma kesana untuk periksa , jarang ada dokter muda yang tampan nak" Keduanya sama sama tertawa senang, Luhan senang karna kekasihnya tetap saja disebut tampan dg wajah yg berantakan. Sementara yang memiliki wajah hanya berusaha memasang wajah se ramah mungkin.

" Seoul Hospital ahjumma, kekasihku bekerja disana."

Luhan tersenyum bangga sementara ahjumma di depannya hanya melongo dengan wajah kagum sembari sekali lagi menatap pria dengan _sneli_ dokter di depannya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan akhirnya si Dokter tampan berhasil menyeret kekasihnya keluar dari suasanan canggung ya mungkin hanya menurutnya.

" Sayang ayolah kau jadi aneh sekali?

Beberapa meter kemudian si tampan berhenti lalu menangkup wajah di cantik dg raut cemasnya

"Apa kau salah makan? " ujarnya meneruskan

Si cantik terkekeh kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun,

Selamat hari jadi yang ke 3 tahun. Um aku menyayangi sehun"

Luhan mengatakannya dengan senyum cantiknya dan lengkap dengan rona merah di pipinya. Siapa saja tolong sadarkan Oh Sehun untuk tidak memakan kekasihnya di depan halte bus yang ramai orang.

" Selamat juga Lu, bisakah kita masuk mobil sekarang? aku takut kelepasan dan memakanmu disini"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit untuk menemukan dimana kekasihnya berada disaat ia harus pulang terlambat karna operasi tambahan yg harus dia lakukan . Oh Sehun pria tampan bergelar Dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di apartemennya pada pukul 22:00 malam sangat terlambat untuk ukuran jam kerja yg menjadwalkanmu pulang jam 19:00

' Luhan kau dimana huh? mau bermain dgku lagi?'

Ujarnya setengah berteriak memasuki kamarnya dg kamar seorang pria manis yang ia panggil Luhan . Namun tidak seperti biasanya jika pada hari2 kemarin pria mungilnya akan datang ke pintu lantas menyambut Sehun dg pelukan hangat malam ini tidak yah anggap saja seorang Oh Sehun sudah kehilanhan keberuntungannya .

' Sehunna aku di dapur '

Ah akhinrnya ada yg membalas teriakannya dengan langkah tergesa dia segera berjalan menuju dapur apa yg dilakukan orang seperti Luhan di dapur huh? Bahkan untuk mengupas bwang saja Luhan terlalu payah

Luhan itu cantik , baik hati , ramah, seorang guru yg penyayang but no body perfect guys , dia 0 untuk urusan dapur . Tentu saja hal ini harus membuat si Tuan Oh mengalah dan melakukan semua pekerjaan dapur untuk pria tercintanya .

' Deer apa yg kau lakukan disini? '

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya takut takut ada api yg menyala dari kompor yg berhasil Luhan gunakan ,ternyata yg ditemuinya hanya tumpukan tepung dan lelehan coklat serta keju dimana mana tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang yg sangat kelelahan saat ini.

' Um kue , aku ingin membuat kue untuk kejutan kepulanganmu sayang tapi kenapa kau sudah pulang sih '

Si cantik merajuk menatap memelas ke arahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah adonan yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam oven dengan lelehan coklat di sekeliling wadahnya

Sehun menghela nafas ingin mengumpat tapi terlalu sayang dg pemuda di depannya ini .

' Sayang kenapa tidak beli saja huh? Kau bisa melukai tanganmu sendiri kalau begini '

Ia raih pergelangan tangan si cantik untuk memastikan bahwa milikkmya aman dan tidak ada goresan sedikitpun

Si cantik lantas menggeleng

' Tidak Kyungsoo bilang sesuaty yg dibuat dg tangan sendiri hasilnya akan lebih memuaskan karna perasaan si pembuat yg tulus , dan bukankah aku hebat sehunna ? '

Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya yg di genggam erat oleh sehun , Sementara sehun hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan mengangguk

' oke kau benar sayang

tapi aku ragu apakah ini bisa untuk dimakan? '

Saat kalimat keraguan keluar dari mulut si tampan sontak saja hal ini membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi

' Ish tidak mau tau

pokoknya harus dimakan aku kan sudah membuatnya dg tulus ! '

Saat si cantik sudah berada di tahap akhir mode merajuknya apalagi yg bisa Sehun lakukan selain menurutinya ?


End file.
